ReAwakened
by mystic-angel909
Summary: This is a trial run for the story...will only continue if y'all like it! Piper has a daughter...Jess. She plays a key role in the reawakening of someone...but who? How?


AN: This is kind of like a test run, I'm not sure if it'll buy or not! Please reply and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jessi and her friends. This fic is based of some things from the actual TV show, but I've added some of my stuff into this story.

Prologue: Unknown Consequences

Jessi sorely woke up on an unknown couch and looked around at her surroundings. She was lying on a forest green loveseat, music playing softly from the stereo in the corner of the room, and a variety of snack and drink cans on the coffee table in front of her. At first, she didn't recognize where she was, or why she was there, but then it all came back. Judy Miller's party. 'Crap. Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out where I was.' She tried to get up, but fell back when the massive headache hit her like a brick. (AN: cliché, I know, but I'm sorry!) Even if she tried to get out of the house, she would most likely trip on other bodies strewn all over the floor. 'Stupid drunks.' She thought to herself. 'Wait…major headache…slight memory loss…oh, crap!' she cringed. She was only 16. Her mom was definitely going to kill her now. There was only one way to get out. She grabbed her bag from the floor and orbed out, without a sound.

Jessi re-materialized into more familiar surroundings. She lazily changed into her pajamas, throwing what she was previously wearing onto a chair (which smelled profusely like liquor) and fell onto her bed, dead asleep.

Piper Halliwell, part mother, wife, head chef at her restaurant, and super witch, woke up stared at her clock. The 5:30 that blared from her alarm clock seemed to be mocking her. 'It should be illegal to wake up this early on a Saturday morning.' She forced herself to get out of bed and go into the bathroom for another rigorous day at P3. After the ordeal with Christy so many years ago, Piper thought is was about time to open the restaurant she's always wanted. Because she couldn't manage the club and the restaurant so she closed club and opened the restaurant in its name.

Piper sat down in her kitchen and just soaked in the peacefulness of the house. Usually, Phoebe and Paige would be over with Coop and Kyle (he became a whitelighter after he was killed by the avatars). And of course, with them were their kids. Phoebe with Alex (girl) and Max; Paige with Lexi and Maddie. Piper could picture it now. Jessi and Chris would be sitting in the living room, trying to do their homework, and those little kids would be running around, bothering them. Sure, it was noisy, but in the Halliwell manor, when is it ever really peaceful? 'Except now.' Piper smiled and took one last sip of coffee and headed out the door.

Chris woke up and glanced at his alarm clock. 10:00. 'Damn it!' He had promised his mom that he and Jessi would go and help out in the restaurant at 10:30. Now that Wyatt had gone to college, he and Jessi had to help out even more that they used to. He jumped up and ran into his sister's room. He stopped when he walked in. There was a weird odor coming from her room. He walked around quietly, trying not to wake her up when he investigated. Ok, he was snooping, but what else would a big brother do? He glanced at her jeans and tank top that was on her chair. He picked them up and took a sniff. He almost choked on the heavy alcohol smell that was emitted from them. 'Dammit, she went to that stupid party, didn't she?' He walked over to her bed and shook her gently. She didn't even wrinkle a nose. 'Typical.' Jessi was the deep sleeper. There was only one way to wake her up. He put his pinkies into the corners of his mouth and blew. A sharp whistle escaped and Jessi sprang up. She turned her head. "What's the big idea?!" she gave him a deathly glare and laid back down, covering her head with her covers. He rolled his eyes and pulled the covers back.

"We have to go and help mom out at the restaurant today. She'll yell at us again if you don't hurry up and get your butt out of bed!"

"Crap! Today's Saturday?" Jessi got up and quickly sat back down. She dropped her head into her hands. "Ahh…can you get me some aspirin? I have a killer headache."

"Maybe it's a hangover from the party you were at last night?" Chris held up her clothes from last night. "It reeks of alcohol." He walked over to her bed. "We'll talk about this later. You try to get a shower and I'll get you some aspirin or something." He walked out the door. Jessi smiled. No matter what trouble she was in, her brother was always there to help her out. She slowly rose and walked into the bathroom.

'Where are those two?' Piper nervously glanced at her watch between sautéing mushrooms and chopping onions. It was 10:45 and she was already down two servers because of the flu. 'They sure picked a great day to be late.' When she got a chance, she went into her office to call home. Suddenly, a blue light appeared in front of her. Chris and Jessi appeared with nervous faces.

"What took the both of you so long? Do you know what time it is? 10:50! You'd better have a good explanation." She had her hands at her hips.

"You see…" Chris began, glancing at his sister. "…I wasn't feeling so good and Jessi helped me out. Don't worry. I feel better now." He swallowed, hoping his mom would buy the story. She seemed to have. She turned to her daughter.

"I'm proud of you. You're so helpful." She smiled. Jessi couldn't stand it.

"Chris, stop lying. Mom. It was my fault. I went to Judy's party, the one you wouldn't let me go to, and I got a little drunk and over slept. It was Chris who helped me. I'm sorry." Piper's face turned red.

"You WHAT?! You went to an unsupervised party when I told you not to and you got drunk?" Piper rubbed her temples. "I will deal with this later. Right now, I need two waiters to help me." She took two aprons and trays and opened the door.

"Why'd you help me?" Jessi asked Chris as she was tying her apron on.

"What are big brothers for?" He smiled and exited the room. (AN: awww…brother sister bonding…well, sorta.)

Piper locked the door as the last employee left the restaurant. She turned and faced her two children.

"Now. Time to deal with you two. Jessi, why did you do to that party when I told you not to?" Piper asked, looking at Jessi straight in the eye.

"I don't know. I guess when everyone was talking about how fun the party was going to be, I thought it would be a good idea to just escape from this world and hang with friends."

"But why'd you drink? You could've blown the whole house up when you were drunk. You can't always control your powers, you know."

"I know, okay? Don't you think I realize that? The weird thing is that I don't remember drinking anything that was alcoholic, now that I think about it. All I had was a coke and that was a sealed bottle." Jessi pondered.

"Do you remember anyone putting anything into the drink?" Chris asked, putting his over protective brother face on.

"I don't really remember much, actually."

"Another bad side affect of alcohol. You could've been really hurt, you know, and not even know about it." Piper was now more concerned than angry. The safety of her children always came first. "Just promise me you won't do it again."

"Okay, but what could've possibly happened anyways? I don't have any bruises or anything." Jessi got up. "I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go to bed." She kissed her mom and brother. "See ya." She orbed out.

"She hiding something…I can tell." Chris sighed.

"I know, but we can force it out of her." Piper took out her hand. "Let's go home. I've had enough drama for one day."

Jessi locked her bedroom door and took off her jacket. There was large purple bruise on her arm. 'What really happened that night?'

"Hey, Jess!" Courtney reached Jessi's locker. "Sweet party Friday night, huh? You were crazy. You should come to more parties." Jessi closed her locker.

"No thanks, I'm still feeling a little nauseous from that party. Hey, do you remember what happened at the party? I'm a little blurry about what happened." Courtney shook her head.

"Not really. I was pretty zonked out too. I just heard you quite the party animal." She smiled. "I'll see ya later." Jess smiled and headed for AP History. 'I have to find out what happened at the party.' As Jess walked towards her class, a shadow a figure outside watched her. 'Ah, the daughter of a Charmed one. I'm sure she's worth something once I kill her.'

As the final bell rang for the day, a sigh escaped many students. Jess grabbed her books and headed for her locker. On her way, she bumped into Chris.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. I forgot I have baseball practice, so tell mom I'll be home late." He rushed in the other direction. Jessi shrugged and continued for her locker.

On her way home, she couldn't help but feel like she was being stared at. Being a Halliwell, she wasn't going to let that feeling pass her. She took out her compact mirror and pretended to fix her make-up as she scanned her behind to make sure there wasn't anyone following her. Sure enough, there was a figure in black that was a few paces behind her. 'Demon.' She thought. She couldn't fight him in public because of all the people. So she led him into a secluded part of the park, in the forest. Once there, she turned around.

"Ok, I know you're here. Now show your face!" All her senses were on overdrive, hands raised, ready to blow the first thing that moved. The figure showed his face. (AN: not to be sexist, but a lot of the demons that attack the sisters are male…true fact!)

"You're good. But let's see how good." He sped towards her and tackled her to the ground with so much force she was dazed for a while. He stood up above her and summoned an energy ball.

"Wait! That's it? You're just going to kill me like that? You could've saved me some dignity." She tried to sound as disgusted as possible, while she regained feeling in her arm. "Who do you work for?"

"I work alone. With your death, I can have enough power to rule the underworld!" He laughed. He launched the energy ball. Jessi, at the last minute, rolled over and the energy ball hit the grass. She got up and kneaded him in the stomach. Then she punched his jaw. While he was trying to stand straight, she flicked her hands and he exploded in flames. Jessi relaxed and then felt dizzy. She turned to look at her arm when she noticed a large trickle of blood flow down her arm. There was a large gash on her upper arm that was bleeding heavily from when she fell; she probably cut her arm on a large branch. She quickly grabbed her backpack with her good arm and orbed home.

Jessi stumbled as she re appeared in the living room. Wyatt stood up and caught her.

"Jess, what happened?" he eased her onto the couch and began to heal her arm.

"Demon. It was weird. He said he wasn't under any leader and he was just a low level demon." Jessi sat up straight as Wyatt finished healing her.

"The underworld's in a lot of chaos. With no leader, it's every demon for himself. The head of any powerful witch is like gold to any demon. Even a low level one who's as desperate to go after the daughter of a Charmed one alone." Phoebe replied.

"Which means," as Leo walked into the kitchen, hearing the conversation, "you have to be more careful. You and Chris should stay together more. Where is he, anyways?" After Piper began working full time at P3, Leo's had to become the house-dad. (AN: BTW,…he's mortal, just to clarify.)

"He's at baseball practice. He should be done any minute." Jessi looked at the grandfather clock that's been damaged so many times over the years. "Speak of the devil." She muttered as Chris orbed in with his backpack and gym bag in tow.

"Hey. Jess, you look horrible, what happened." Chris put down his bags.

"Demon, but nothing to bad to worry about. I took care of him." She had a proud face.

"That's my niece." Paige grinned. Everyone laughed.

"Hello, is Nick there?" Courtney sat on her bed, with the phone next to her ear as she filed her nails. "Hey, it's Courtney. I talked to our little Jessica. She totally thinks that nothing happened at the party. I know! She was crazy. We should totally get her drunk more often. K, see ya tomorrow." She hung up the phone and snickered.

Jessi flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows. That book was the encyclopedia for many demons that roam and that have roamed the underworld. She was hoping to find a spell that could help her regain her memory that night of the party. No luck. Maybe her great Grams could help her out. She'd never met her before, but Piper's always talked about her Grams could do anything. 'It'd never hurt to give it a try.' Jessi read over all the required tools.

As Jessi finished lighting the candles, she stood and recited the spell:

"Hear these words; Hear these cries, Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee, Across the great divide."

A white light swirled around a woman who suddenly appeared inside the circle. She stepped out and suddenly turned solid.

"Great Grams?" Jessi wasn't sure the spell summoned the right ghost.

"Oh, sweetie, Grams will work fine. You must be Jessica." She walked up and hugged the dazzled teen. Grams released her. "What? Aren't you excited to meet me?"

"Oh, of course not. It's just that I haven't met you before and it's kinda weird, with you being a ghost and all." Jess forced a smile.

"Well, we'll have to work on that, won't we? Now, what can I help you with? What demon do we need to vanquish this time?" Grams automatically walked over the book and began to flip through pages.

"Actually, it's not a magical problem. It's a personal one." Jess replied.

"Sorry, but I don't do personal gain. You know what your mother feels about that. Where is she? I haven't seen Piper for a while." Grams began to walk towards the door, but Jess stooped her.

"Actually, Grams, mom doesn't know that you're here and I think it'd be best if she didn't know. What I need help with would be best off without her knowing." Jess led Grams to sit on the couch. And begun to tell her about the party and the fact that she doesn't remember much from the party. She decided to leave the bruise part out just in case. Besides, Wyatt healed it when he healed her arm, so there was nothing to show. "So, now I don't remember anything." Jessi finished, hoping Grams wouldn't lecture her about drinking at parties, and all the stuff her mom would.

"I know I should be telling your mother and lecturing you, but I think it's better to explain if you know what's happening." Grams got up and grabbed the book.

"Oh, there's no spell in there that can help." Jess shook her head. Grams smiled.

"There's always a spell that can help. You just have to tweak it a little bit." Grams continued to flip until she found the appropriate spell. "Here we go." She reached up and grabbed a notebook and pen. She began to copy the original spell and then began to change a few words. She took the final spell and handed it to Jessi. "Now, this spell will allow you to relive the past from the sidelines. No one can hear you and you can't change the past. Good luck." Grams smiled and touched her shoulder. Jessi smiled and recited the spell.

"Last the truth be told,  
let my life unfold.  
So that I can relive my memories,

And understand last Friday's activities" (AN: crappy, I'm sorry…part of the spell was from the actual show)

(AN: italics mean a dream, vision, or memory)

_Jess watched in embarrassment as she saw herself dance like a maniac on top of the coffee table. _(AN: remember "Coyote Piper"? then picture that…just a little less leather and liquor.) _'I look like a fool. But how did I get drunk?' Jess suddenly flashed back to when the party just started. Past Jess grabbed a soda from the ice bucket and opened the can. She took a sip and then Nick came up and talked to her. While they were talking, Courtney slipped what looked like whiskey into her soda. _(AN: why she can't taste the difference is beyond me…(even though I'm the author)…just disregard that little detail.) _As Jess continued to drink, she got more and more drunk. 'Oh, God. It was Courtney.' Jess then continued to watched as Nick got closer and closer to Jess. Pretty soon, they were making out on the couch. Jess was then pulled from the memory._

"Oh God." Jess' eyes began to water.

"What happened?" Grams was suddenly at her side.

"It was Courtney. She spiked my drink. I got so drunk…" Before Jess could finish, she orbed out in search for her "best friend".

Courtney walked home, laughing from her conversation with Nick. 'That Jess girl is pretty fun to mess with. I can't wait till the next party.' She stopped smirking when Jess came out from behind a tree.

"Jess, what a surprise! D'you hear about Nick's party next week? You so have to go!" Jess didn't seem to look so excited.

"That's ok. But I do have a little bone to pick with you. I happened to remember what happened at the party, and I don't actually remember drinking anything with alcohol in it." Courtney began to sweat a little.

"Maybe your drink was spiked, you know how much of a party animals kids can be. Look, I gotta go, see ya around!" Courtney turned, but Jess stopped her.

"Not so fast. A little bird (AN: not really) told me that someone did spike my drink, and I think I know who it is. Courtney, why?" Courtney was now facing her.

"You wanna know why?! It's because I wanted you to look like a fool. Ever since we were little kids, you got to be the better kid and I was the one who was just your little sidekick." Courtney, now sounded more disgusted. "But now, you're the one that's going to look like a fool."

"No, because I'm not going to any more stupid parties. I was lucky to get away from this one alive." Jess began to walk away.

"Yeah, alive, but not alone." Courtney continued on her walk home.

Jess smelled the rich, chocolate-y scent of chocolate chip cookies when she walked into the door of the Victorian manor. Her mom was beginning her baking fest when it was nearing the holiday season. Jess always loved Christmas. Not only for the presents, but everyone comes over and it's just a fun and relaxed. Even the demons seem to lay low.

"Where'd you go? I thought you were asleep." Piper walked out of the kitchen, placing a tray of fresh cookies on the dining room table.

"Oh, just tying up some loose ends. Those cookies smell great. I'm going to head upstairs real quick." Jess smiled and headed up to the attic. When she arrived, Grams was gone. She walked up to the podium where the Book of Shadows laid. On top was a note from Grams. 'I hope you had everything settled. Blessed be.' Jess took the note and put it in her pocket. She was going to love her Grams.

When Jess walked into the kitchen, her mom was mixing what seemed to be the filling for lemon bars. Usually, lemon bars were her favorite. Some how, they smelled like fish to her.

"Would you like to help me? I know how you love lemon bars." Piper pointed the spatula towards her.

"No thanks, they don't seem that appealing at the moment." Jess put on a disgusted face. "I think I'm coming down with something." She sat down, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest? You've had a big day. I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow." Piper hugged her daughter and went back to her batch.

On her way to the stairs, Jess suddenly felt very nauseous. She raced up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once she felt like she'd threw up her entire stomach's contents of food, she fell back and sat down on the bathroom floor. She cleaned herself up and entered her room. 'Please let this just be the stomach flu.' And felt into a deep slumber.

End Chapter 1

AN: I hope you like it! Please send your thoughts. No flames, please…but I do respect constructive criticism. THANK YOU!


End file.
